-Cambio de cuerpo-
by Raru541
Summary: Por un día, la familia Asahina cambiaran de cuerpo entre ellos, y dependiendo del hermano que cambie de cuerpo, tendrá grandes sorpresas o grandes decepciones... ¿Que aventuras les espera a esta gran familia?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola nuevamente!**_

 _ **Después de tanto tiempo de no escribir de BroCon, les he traído otra historia, que en sí, no es una historia…**_

 _ **Serán One-shots de los hermanos que cambian de cuerpo entre ellos.**_

 _ **Un día pasaran con un cuerpo diferente, y veremos que situaciones les deparan a estos hermosos hermanos…**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capitulo.**_

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Al cambiar de cuerpo, uno piensa que es imposible-**_

 _ **-Por desgracia, la familia Asahina sufrirá de este raro e increíble situación-**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasará en un día cuando cambien de cuerpo con uno de sus hermanos?-**_

 _ **-¿Será agradable, o será una terrible pesadilla?-**_

 _ **-¿Les gustaría saberlo?-**_

 _ **-Les invito a leer estas situaciones, mis queridos lectores…-**_

 **Situación uno: De Idol a Tsundere – De Tsundere a Idol.**

- **De Idol a Tsundere-**

 _Escuchar esa maldita alarma que odia tanto hacia enfurecerlo, se levanto sin ningún ánimo, apagando la molesta alarma._

 _Ver la hora realmente no le interesaba, ya que estaba de gira, y a el por el momento no le importaba que hora fuese, el solo quería descansar._

 _Unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse en la puerta; molesto, solo pudo decir:_

 _ **-"¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¿Qué no les dije que me dejaran dormir hasta más tarde, idiotas?"-**_

 _El segundo hijo mayor, enfurecido, le contesto a su hermano menor:_

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Cómo puedes contestarme así, Yusuke? Es tarde, además, nunca nos comentaste que te levantáramos tarde… ¡Y aparte tienes que ir a la escuela!"-

 _ **-"¿Yusuke? Acaso, ¿kyo-nii se cayó de la cama cuando se levanto?"-**_

 **Ukyo:** -"¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste!? Déjate de bromas y baja a desayunar Yusuke, te estás comportando como Futo…"-

 _ **(¿Me estoy comportando como Futo? Pero si soy yo…)**_

 _Se levanto de la cama para ir al baño, y, al verse en el espejo, los hermanos que estaban en el comedor escucharon un grito que nunca sería olvidado…_

 _ **-"¿¡Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de este idiota!?**_ "-

 _El Idol famoso, el gran y popular Asakura Futo, despertó en un cuerpo diferente, en el cuerpo que menos deseaba despertar… El de Yusuke._

 _Bueno, nadie quiere despertar de un momento tan agotador de esa manera…_

 _¿Cómo le haría para volver a su cuerpo y seguir con su gira?_

 _Realmente no sabía la solución de esta gran tragedia que le había ocurrido en este día importante…_

 _Este día era tan importante, ya que daría a conocer que no solo un Idol canta y finge emociones ante sus fans, sino que también puede actuar en programas famosos y sería el mejor de todos…_

 _Lamentablemente, esto sucedió, y la presentación no podía ser cancelada, en ese momento, lo único que puede hacer, es rezar que su idiota hermano haga lo mejor posible para no arruinarlo por completo… Pero esos rezos fueron callados cuando recordó aquel día en el karaoke, al escucharlo por primera vez cantar, los hermanos tuvieron que salir ya que no soportaban la manera en la cual cantaba… Fue la burla por una semana, el lo recuerda muy bien porqué fue el que más hizo alboroto en esos días de tanta diversión para él._

 _Pobre Asakura Futo, su fama caería hasta lo más fondo, todo el esfuerzo que había dado, sería olvidado en esa presentación…_

 _Pero no crean que solamente Futo sufre por eso, por supuesto que no, nuestro querido Yusuke, también está confundido y a la vez molesto de esta situación…_

 **-De Tsundere a Idol-**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar gritar al verse en el espejo, se tocaba la cara para despertarse de esta pesadilla, pero no, no era una pesadilla, era la mismísima realidad…_

 _Yusuke no sabía qué hacer, estaba en un lugar que nunca había ido, además, el sabia que habría una presentación esa noche, y que él debe participar en ella._

 _El terror inundo en lo más fondo de su ser, y desesperado, llamo con tanta rapidez, a su hogar, aquel lugar que desea con todo su alma volver a ella, y regresar a su cuerpo…_

 _Cuando apenas este llamaría por teléfono, su querido hermano menor Futo, le había llamado; Yusuke le contesto y comenzó a escuchar en la bocina los gritos de su desesperado hermano menor…_

" **Yusuke"** : -"¿Qué diablos sucedió?"-

" **Futo"** : -¿A mí me lo preguntas maldito mocoso? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"-

" **Yusuke"** : -"Esto no puede estar ocurriendo, no puedo creer que en el día más importante de mi vida, sea arruinado por mi inútil hermano mayor que no sabe cantar ni hacer nada bien"-

" **Futo"** : -"¿Y tú crees que me importa eso? ¡No puedo salir en vivo con tantas personas… ¡Ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer!"-

" **Yusuke"** : -"Lo que debes hacer, es no arruinarme, ¿entendiste hermano mayor? Si tú me arruinas, nunca serás perdonado"-

 _Su "querido y amado hermano menor" colgó el teléfono antes de que Yusuke le contestara nuevamente…_

 _Lo único que se escuchaba, era el sonido que salía del teléfono, Futo, o mejor dicho, Yusuke dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, estaba abrumado, se encerró en "su camerino", y duró ahí hasta la hora de la presentación…_

 _Llego el momento de la verdad, el debía demostrar su gran talento de cantar y actuar para no arruinar a su hermano… Aunque realmente no quería hacer nada de eso, en unos de sus pensamientos, no quería arruinarlo…_

 _Tomo el micrófono y se presento…_

 _Comenzó la música…_

 _Las luces estaban solo en el…_

 _Tomo aire…_

 _Y luego…_

 _Se dio la noticia en todos lados que Asakura Futo, a pesar de su pésima actuación, las fans de él nunca dejaran de amarlo…_

 _Al día siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad, con la diferencia de Yusuke se le contestaría de manera dura, y que a Futo dudaran dos veces para contratarlo en algún lado…_

 _ **-La vida de los dos tiene diferentes caminos-**_

 _ **Y aunque uno lo crea, es difícil vivir en sus zapatos-**_

 _ **-Por una parte, estar enamorado de tu hermanastra no es fácil…-**_

 _ **-Y por el otro, ser un Idol "popular" es difícil ya que solo pensaran que solo sirves para cantar-**_

 _ **-Así que usted responda-**_

 _ **-¿Qué es más difícil para usted?-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina la primera situación.**_

 _ **Este Fanfic que serán de puros One-Shots, solo serán 8 situaciones, así que por favor, esperen por los demás…**_

 _ **Espero que esta idea les haya agradado…~**_

 _ **¿Qué hermanos tendrán la desgracia de estar en esta situación?**_

 _ **Lo veremos pronto~**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola!_

 _Esta es la segunda situación de mi fanfic: -Cambio de cuerpo-_

 _¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

 _[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]_

* * *

 _ **-Es extraño cambiar de cuerpo con una persona que tiene que ver con tu profesión-**_

 _ **-Volver a la niñez puede ser un sueño para muchos-**_

 _ **-Llegar a la madurez puede ser un gran paso para el infante-**_

 _ **-¿Qué situación será la mejor para usted?-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no se anima a descubrirlo?-**_

 **Situación dos: De pediatra a un niño – De niño a un pediatra.**

 **-De niño a un pediatra-**

 _ **-"Doctor Asahina… Doctor Asahina despierte, un paciente cambio su estado y necesitamos que usted nos ayude a que vuelve a estar bien…"-**_

 _¿Por qué me dicen doctor si tan solo soy un niño?_

 _Ni siquiera se aun a que me dedicare en un futuro… Pero lo que si se, es que será algo en que gane mucho dinero para así ser más rico que mis hermanos mayores, y así conquistar el amor de Onee-chan._

 _¡Se que será así, Onee-chan se fijara en mi y caerá en mis brazos enseguida!_

 _ **-"Doctor Asahina, ¿está bien?"-**_

 _Mire a la persona que me estaba hablando, por su vestimenta, puedo darme cuenta enseguida que es una enfermera… Se veía un preocupada, no me gusta ver esa mirada en las personas, menos a mi Onee-chan._

 _Lo que no entiendo, es el por qué estoy en el hospital si se supone que debo estar en mi habitación durmiendo en mi cama…_

 _Recuerdo que anoche había jugado mucho con Onee-chan a los videojuegos… ¡Onee-chan es muy buena que nunca puedo ganarle! Aunque de mi mayor esfuerzo, Onee-chan siempre se pone a la delantera… ¡Algún día daré a conocer mis grandes habilidades!_

 _Después de haber jugado toda la tarde, Kyo-tan y Onee-chan me dijeron que tenía que ir a dormir… Además, Kyo-tan me ordeno que ordenara la sala ya que había hecho un "desorden" por los "pucheros" que había hecho…_

 _Le dije que si Onee-chan podría ayudarme y Kyo-tan dijo que debía tomar responsabilidades, que como yo dije que quería que me trataran ya como un adulto y no como un niño, debía hacer las cosas…_

 _¡Kyo-tan siempre es tan gruñón conmigo!_

 _Onee-chan me dijo que para la próxima trataría de ser mas gentil conmigo… ¡Yo no quiero eso!_

 _ **-"Oh, al parecer el paciente se ha estabilizado… Doctor Asahina, por el momento no fue de utilidad… ¡Usted siempre es tan atento a los pacientes! ¿Por qué ahora se comporto así? Espero que eso cambie rápido… No quiero decepcionarme de usted…"-**_

 _La joven enfermera se veía decepcionada, se alejo de mí sin decir ya nada…_

 _Sigo sin entender… ¿¡Por qué me dicen doctor!?_

 _Al ver lo que tenía puesto, hizo que diera un brinco de la impresión que tenía en ese momento…_

" **Masaomi":** -"¿Por qué estoy vestido como Ma-kun?"-

" _Masaomi" salió corriendo al baño… Aunque por lo confundido que estaba, entro al de damas y solo se escucharon los gritos de las mujeres que estaban en ese momento…_

 _Nuevamente corrió y entro ahora si al correcto para verse en el espejo…_

" **Masaomi":** -"¡Por fin soy un adulto, así puedo conquistar a Onee-chan!?"-

 _Los hombres que estaban en ese momento, miraron con rareza a aquel "doctor" que había dicho eso… Al parecer, Wataru en el cuerpo de Masaomi, era muy normal decir eso, pero para un doctor mayor… No._

 _Sin importarle nada, salió corriendo para llegar a casa, y mostrarle que por fin es un adulto…  
Bueno, en realidad está en el cuerpo de su hermano pero… Parece que Wataru no le importa eso…_

 **-De pediatra a un niño-**

 _ **-"Wataru-chan, es hora de despertarse, tienes que bajar para desayunar e ir a la escuela…"-**_

 _Esa voz… Era la de Ema-chan…_

 _Es muy extraño que ella me despierte, si yo estaba en el hospital cuidando a un paciente…_

 _Tal vez me quede dormido en ese momento, y todavía sigo soñando._

 _Este es un sueño muy agradable; escuchar la voz de Ema-chan me hace sentir aliviado._

 _ **-"Wataru-chan, no me hagas que entre a tu habitación como la otra vez…"-**_

 _¿Entrar a mi habitación como la otra vez?_

 _Abrí mis ojos y me senté…_

 _Me sentía extraño, como si estuviese en el cuerpo de otra persona, me levante y me sentí muy pequeño… ¿Qué sucede?_

 _ **-"Wataru-chan, voy a entrar"-**_

 _Espera un momento… Desde el principio me ha dicho Wataru-chan…_

 _¿Acaso se habrá equivocado de habitación?_

 _ ***Se abre la puerta***_

 _ **-"Wataru-chan, ¿aun no te has cambiado? Ukyo-san se enojara otra vez si no bajas rápido a desayunar…"-**_

 _¿Ukyo?_

 _¿Por qué el tenia que regañarme?_

" **Wataru":** -"Lo siento Ema, pero realmente no entiendo esto… ¿Por qué me dices Wataru-chan si soy…?"-

 _ **-"¿Ema? ¿Por qué Wataru-chan ya no me dice Onee-chan como siempre me lo dices?"-**_

" **Wataru":** -"Yo… Nunca te he dicho Onee-chan…"-

 _ **-"Wataru-chan, no empieces las bromas tan temprano como Tsubaki-san lo hace, así que por favor cámbiate y ve a desayunar, te estaremos esperando…"-**_

" **Wataru":** -"Ema espera…"-

" **Masaomi":** _-"¡Onee-chan~! ¡Ya soy un adulto!"-_

 _ **-"¿Dijiste eso, Wataru-chan?"-**_

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Masaomi-san! ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿Por qué habla de esa manera?"-

" **Masaomi":** -"¡Kyo-tan, ya soy más grande que tu, así que tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida como tu hermano mayor!"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Masaomi-san… ¿Está bien?"-

" **Masaomi":** -"¡Quiero que hagas hamburguesas con curry para la comida, es una orden!"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Masaomi…-san…"-

" **Wataru":** -"¡Wataru! ¿Por qué le hablas así a Ukyo?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Tu también Wataru… Si esto es una broma quiero que paren ahora mismo!"-

 _ **-"Ukyo-san, no se ponga así, tal vez esto es un mal entendido…"-**_

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Suspiro***_

" **Masaomi":** -"¡Mira Ma-kun! ¡Ya soy un adulto, ahora podré conquistar a Onee-chan!"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿QUE FUE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR, MASAOMI-SAN?"-

" **Wataru":** -"¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Esto es un error!"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Le hablaba a Masaomi, no a ti Wataru!"-

" **Wataru":** -…-

" **Masaomi":** -"Onee-chan… ¡Sal conmigo!"-

 _ **-…-**_

 _Y así duro por un largo tiempo esta discusión sin sentido…_

 _Después de que ya todo "se había aclarado" y cada quien se fue a su habitación, al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad…_

 _Sin antes que Ukyo le diera clases de "modales" a su hermano mayor, y darle un castigo a su hermano menor…_

 _Ema no olvidaría ese día, aunque por una parte fue algo gracioso, por otro fue demasiado confuso…_

 _Un día, en que vio a Masaomi de un modo muy infantil, y a Wataru, con una actitud de gran madurez…_

 _ **-Tal vez ese deseo de ser un niño o un adulto no resulta como esperabas-**_

 _ **-Por eso debes vivir lo mejor posible para no querer recordar algo que ya paso-**_

 _ **-¡Haz lo que quieras en tu juventud!-**_

 _ **(Menos algo ilegal o indebido, eso no quiero que pase)**_

 _ **-¡Pero vive los mejores momentos para recordarlos como un bello recuerdo!-**_

* * *

 _Aquí se termina el capitulo… ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _¿Quién será los siguientes dos hermanos que pasen por esas situaciones?_

 _¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _¡Nos vemos luego!_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Esta es la tercera situación de mi fanfic: -Cambio de cuerpo-**

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-¿Qué tipo de hombre te gusta más?-**_

 _ **-Los que te tratan como una princesa; por qué él tiene el comportamiento de un príncipe-**_

 _ **-O el de un hombre pervertido y consolador; por qué es un monje que te quitara cualquier dolor-**_

 _ **-Cualquier opción que elija es correcta-**_

 _ **-En un futuro, puede darse cuenta si cometió un error, o fue la mejor decisión de su vida-**_

 **Situación tres: De príncipe a un monje – De monje a un príncipe.**

 _-_ **De príncipe a un monje-**

 _Me he despertado con la luz que sale de la ventana, es extraño, yo procuro dejar una alarma y así despertarme._

 _ ***Intenta levantarse***_

 _¿Hmm? No entiendo, ¿por qué mi visión es algo borrosa?_

 _ **[El joven "príncipe desafortunado" no entiende la razón por la cual esta así]**_

 _¿Botellas alado de mi cama?_

 _¿Pétalos de rosas en la cama?_

 _¿Por qué tengo que estar en este lugar?_

 _Tengo que investigar._

 _ **[El "príncipe desafortunado" se ha aventurado a una nueva travesía en donde descubrirá algo terrible… del cual, tal vez no pueda salir… o sí podrá salir cuando se termine el día… sólo que él no lo sabe…]**_

 _Al verme en el espejo, me doy cuenta que en realidad no soy yo, bueno… físicamente, en realidad soy Kaname-niisan…_

 _ ***Suspiro***_

 _Que desgracia, hoy tenía pensado darle un ramo de margaritas blancas a Ema… en el lenguaje de las flores significa:_ _ **"Sólo tengo ojos para ti"**_

 _Ella sólo lo toma como un regalo, pero nunca sabe el significado… tal vez, eso sea lo mejor…_

 _Ha pesar de que me gusta, si no puedo tenerla, con admirarla desde lejos y ver su hermosa sonrisa, es suficiente para mí._

 _ **[Ahogado en sus pensamientos, el "príncipe desafortunado" no recordó el verdadero problema que está pasando en ese momento]**_

 **?:** -"Kana-san, la cliente ya se ha ido, ¿hasta cuándo estarás encerrado en el baño?"-

 _¿Cliente?_

 _Cómo me lo imaginaba, las mujeres que desean tener paz en su interior, obtienen un gran placer, del cual así olvidan sus penas…_

" **Kaname":** -"En un momento salgo"-

 **? :** -"¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede, Kana-san? ¿No estuvo bien la cliente?"-

" **Kaname":** -"Ella no fue la del problema, soy yo por haberla utilizado de esa manera"-

 **?:** -"¡Vaya! Desde que tu amada Imouto-chan ha estado viviendo contigo, tus palabras cada vez son más profundas… ¿acaso le tienes tanto cariño y amor a esa jovencita?"-

" **Kaname":** -"…"-

 **?:** -"Bueno, cuando salgas, ve con Yuusei-san, tiene que hablar contigo seriamente"-

" **Kaname":** -"Esta bien"-

 _Espere un momento para que se retirara uno de los integrantes del grupo de Kaname-niisan, recuerdo que le decían "Chii-chan", un hombre con pensamientos similares a los de Kaname-niisan…_

 _Yuusei-san era el primer integrante del grupo, era un hombre maduro que tiene pensamientos profundos…_

 _ **[El "príncipe desafortunado" después de caminar por todo aquel templo, llego con Yuusei que portaba una mirada seria]**_

 **Yuusei:** -"Por favor entra"-

" **Kaname":** -"Con su permiso"-

 **Yuusei:** -"Primero quiero preguntarte, ¿Quién eres tú?"-

 _ **[Aquel monje le había preguntado de manera directa y el "príncipe desafortunado" tenía que contestar… tenía que decir la verdad, pero no la razón por la cual estaba así, ya que no la conocía]**_

" **Kaname":** -"Me ha descubierto… en realidad soy…"-

- **De monje a un príncipe-**

 _Ha sonado una alarma demasiado molesta, se supone que en esta habitación no había nada de eso._

 **-"Que extraño"-**

 _La verdad no quería despertar temprano, después de lo de anoche, sólo quería descansar…_

 **-"Bueno, será mejor que me levante e ir a casa… así veré a Imouto-chan con su lindo delantal"-**

 _Abre la puerta y ve un pasillo…_

 **-"¿Por qué estoy en la residencia?"-**

 _Trataba de recordar la razón por la cual estaba aquí, mi amada Imouto-chan apareció a mi lado._

 **Ema:** -"Iori-san, ¿va a desayunar? Ukyo-san me pidió de favor que viniera para preguntarle"-

" **Iori":** -"Mi amada Imouto-chan~ ¿acaso la princesa amaneció adormilada?"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Imouto-chan? ¿Adormilada? No lo entiendo, Iori-san"-

" **Iori":** -"No te preocupes, mi amada Imouto-chan, tu siempre serás la dueña de mi todo… yo esperare aquí a que me des una respuesta"- _***Toma su mano y la besa***_ -"Pero no tarde mucho, ¿está bien?"-

 **Ema:** -"…L-Le diré a Ukyo-san… que en un momento más bajaras…"-

 _La pequeña jovencita se fue con una mirada de confusión, pobrecita, tal vez todo este conflicto la ha tenido confundida y ahora nos cambia los nombres ya que todos aquí le han declarado su amor… algún día, daré mi primer movimiento, y será el definitivo para tenerla a mi lado…_

 _Ver que en mi pecho esta una cruz de plata me pone muy sorprendido._

" **Iori":** -"¿Eh?"-

 _ ***Se escucha que alguien baja en el elevador***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Iori, al fin has bajado, ¿vas a desayunar?"-

" **Iori":** -"¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mi?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Por supuesto, ¿Quién mas de aquí se llama Iori?"-

 _ ***Ema se acerca a Kyo-nii para decirle algo en voz baja***_

 _Ellos siempre están muy juntos…_

 **Ukyo:** -"¿En serio?"- _***Confundido***_ -"Esa actitud y la forma en la que te hablo es de Kaname"-

 **Ema:** -"Lo sé, me preocupo un poco y más cuando beso mi mano"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Tch…"-

 **Ema:** -"Por favor, no debe enojarse con Iori-san, Ukyo-san sabe que los besos en mis manos son mucho más especiales cuando lo hace Ukyo-san"- _***Apenada***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema…"- _***Sonríe apenado***_

 **Wataru:** -"¿Por qué los besos de Kyo-tan son especiales para ti, Onee-chan?"-

 _ ***Los que están en el comedor***_

 **-"¿Qué los besos de Kyo-nii son especiales para ella?"-**

" **Iori":** -"Yo me voy a clases"-

 _Deje que todos los demás se fueran contra Kyo-nii por habernos robado el amor de Imouto-chan… bueno, si ella es feliz, entonces yo también._

 **-"Iori-san~"-**

 _Di media vuelta y vi como unas jovencitas se acercaban a mí, recordé que Iori era muy popular con las chicas tanto de su escuela como en otras, aquella chica lo llaman_ _ **"príncipe"**_ _por la manera en la que se comporta…_

" **Iori":** -"Buenas"-

 **Chica 1:** -"Iori-san, ¿por fin aceptará nuestra salida?"-

 **Chica 2:** -"Es cierto Iori-san, siempre retrasa nuestra cita"-

" **Iori":** -"Lo siento mucho princesas, les recompensaré esta tarde a las dos, así que vengan aquí en la tarde y las invitare a salir… no se arrepentirán"- _***Guiña el ojo***_

 **Chica 1:** -"¡Kyaaa!~ Iori-san, muchas gracias"-

 **Chica 2:** -"¡No puedo creerlo! Iori-san nos ha aceptado por fin"-

 _Las chicas salieron corriendo mientras seguían festejando que había aceptado la salida._

 **-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-**

" **Iori":** -"¡Ah!... Yuusei-san…"-

 **Yuusei:** -"Fingir que eres otra persona no está bien…"-

" **Kaname":** -"Y menos si a esas chicas no las vas a corresponder"-

" **Iori":** -"B-Bueno… puedo explicarlo"-

" **Kaname":** -"Muy bien, por favor explica la razón por la que hiciste eso"-

" **Iori":** -"…"-

 _En esa ocasión, el "príncipe desafortunado" tiene más odio hacia su hermano mayor, y el monje tuvo un gran castigo por su indecencia._

 _ **-No siempre resulta lo que uno quiere-**_

 _ **-Así que ten cuidado con lo que haces, ya que puedes tener consecuencias-**_

 _ **[Mientras tanto Ukyo y Ema]**_

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Tsubaki, deja de jalar mi cabello en este mismo instante!"-

 **Ema:** -"¡Wataru-chan! No seré su amante"-

 _ **-Y si tienes muchos hermanos posesivos que están locos por ti y ya has decidido a uno-**_

 _ **-Por favor-**_

 _ **-Coméntalo-**_

 _ **-Y prepárate para las quejas-**_

* * *

 **¡Aquí se termina el capitulo!**

 **¿Qué situación será la siguiente?**

 **¡Eso lo veremos pronto!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pueden comentar que les pareció al respecto.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo…**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!~**

 **Aquí está la cuarta situación de mi Fanfic: -Cambio de cuerpo-**

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

* * *

 _-¿Eres de las personas que hace algún tipo de deporte?-_

 _-O, ¿te has alejado de por vida de ellos?-_

 _-Hacer deportes es bueno; pero si no eres bueno en ellos es mejor ni intentarlo…-_

 _-Pero, ¿sabes que sería peor que no saber hacer deportes?-_

 _-Abandonarlos si realmente eras bueno, y más, si ese fuera uno de tus sueños-_

 **Situación cuatro: De basquetbolista a creador de videojuegos – De creador de videojuegos a basquetbolista.**

 **-De basquetbolista a creador de videojuegos-**

 _Me desperté al sentir pisadas en mi cama… abrí un poco mis ojos para ver aquello que estaba encima de mi…_

 _Al no descubrir que era aquello por la oscuridad de la habitación, quise ignorarlo y volver a dormir._

 **?:** _-"Miau~"-_

 _¿Gatos?_

 _¿Por qué hay gatos en mi habitación?_

 **?:** _-"Miau~"-_

 _Se supone que aquí en la residencia no puede ver animales, eso es lo que dice Ukyo, aunque hubo una excepción por aquella… mascota de Ema._

 _Y la persona que tiene gatos es… Natsume._

 _Me levante bruscamente escuchando los quejidos de los gatos por haberlos aventado al suelo… prendí la lámpara de "mi habitación" y me encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía al principio, pero después de un momento, pude recordar que era la habitación de Natsume._

 **-"¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?"-**

 _No recordaba haber venido aquí, y menos quedarme a dormir la noche anterior…_

 _ ***Se escucha un sonido de un teléfono***_

 **-"Este teléfono no es mío"-**

 _ ***Se escucha que contestan***_

 **?:** -"¡Hey! Natsume~ ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar para que vayas a trabajar? Azusa y yo ya llevamos como media hora esperando para lo del juego ese que nos pediste para dar nuestras hermosas voces, y ni siquiera nos diste la bienvenida por hacer el favor… ¡Que malvado eres!"-

 **?:** -"Tsubaki…"-

" **Natsume":** -"Y-Yo… I-Iré en un… momento… más…"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"¿Te volviste tartamudo o eres de pensamientos lentos para decir eso con pausas?"- _***Ríe***_

 _ ***Se escucha un golpe***_

 **Tsubaki:** -"¡Azusa!~ Sólo era un broma… bueno, cómo ya vienes no te interrumpiré mas, así que vente de prisa, ¿sí?"-

 _ ***Cuelga el teléfono***_

" **Natsume":** -"¿P-Por qué me dijo Natsume?"-

 **-Narrador-**

 _Cómo es habitual en estas situaciones, aquel hermano que tuvo la desgracia de haber cambiado de cuerpo con el hermano que "mas odia" dio un grito tan fuerte que hasta los pobres gatos salieron corriendo de la habitación…_

 _Como todos los hermanos que descubren que no están en sus verdaderos cuerpos, no saben qué hacer, sólo siguen las ordenes que se les pida o simplemente salen corriendo como sádicos enfermos mentales para descubrir como paso aquel acontecimiento y descubrir alguna cura._

 **-Narra "Natsume"-**

 _Lo único que puedo hacer, es llegar a ese lugar y presentarme…_

 _Tal vez aquellos dos comprendan lo que me ha sucedido y me ayudaran a descubrir la razón por la cual pasamos esto Natsume y yo…_

 _Espero que aquel no arruine el partido que es demasiado importante ganar para el equipo._

 **-Narrador-**

" _Natsume" se cambio de ropa y fue a su "trabajo" para atender el llamado de los gemelos, y luego les pediría ayuda para volver a su verdadero cuerpo._

 **-De creador de videojuegos a basquetbolista-**

 _ ***Se escuchan que tocan la puerta***_

 **?:** -"Subaru-san, es hora de despertar… su partido será dentro de tres horas y si no se despierta será demasiado tarde…"-

 _¿Subaru?_

 _ ***Ríe un poco***_

 _Tal vez aquella me ha confundido…_

 _Espera… no puede confundirme por qué en primer lugar no vivo en la residencia…_

 _O tal vez ha usado la copia de la llave de mi departamento y ha venido a visitarme… eso no justifica porque me llamo Subaru._

 **-"Lo siento, pero yo no soy Subaru"-**

 **Ema:** -"¿Subaru-san se siente mal?"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Quiere que Masaomi-san le revise?"-

 _¿De qué está hablando ella?_

 _Cuando está preocupada, dice algunas cosas sin sentido y con desesperación, y puedes tardarte un buen tiempo para tranquilizarla…_

 _Aunque debo de admitir, que se ve muy linda cuando demuestra que está preocupado por ti, sientes cómo si ella sólo le importaras tu y quiere protegerte de cualquier cosa._

 _ ***Se escuchan unos pasos acercándose a la puerta***_

 **?:** -"¿Qué sucede, Ema-san?"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san… siento que Subaru-san se siente mal… me ha dicho que el no es Subaru… le pregunte que si quería que Masaomi-san lo checara"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Qué ha dicho que no es Subaru? El no hace ese tipo de bromas… creo que será mejor hablarle a Masaomi-niisan para que lo revise… tal vez tenga fiebre"-

 **Ema:** -"Espero que no sea fiebre, hoy tiene un partido importante"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Acaso estas muy preocupado por el…?"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Eh? S-Sólo comentaba eso ya que hoy es la final del campeonato… no quise decir que…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ya lo sé… yo se que sólo tienes ojos para mi"-

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Ríe un poco***_ -"Ahora no es momento para hablar de esto, tenemos que hablar con Masaomi-niisan para saber que le sucede a Subaru… ¿te parece que hablemos en privado sobre esto?"-

 **Ema:** -"E-Esta bien, Ukyo-san…"-

 _Tch… primero ella me confunde de persona, y ahora me entero que Ukyo fue el ganador… no lo acepto._

 _ ***Se levanta con rapidez y abre la puerta para alcanzar a Ema y Ukyo***_

" **Subaru":** -"Ukyo"-

 _Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo mientras que cerraba mi puño para ponerlo en el rostro de Ukyo…_

 **Ema:** -"¡Subaru-san!"-

 _Ukyo se tropezó y esquivo el golpe…_

 **Ukyo:** -"¿¡Pero que te sucede, Subaru!?"- _***Sorprendido***_

" **Subaru":** -"¡No soy Subaru, y no permitiré que ella se quede contigo!"-

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Se levanta y acomoda sus anteojos***_ -"No entiendo la razón por la cual dices que no eres Subaru… pero por lo otro"- _***Se pone en frente de Ema***_ -"No permitiré que alguien más la tenga a excepción de mi"-

 _ **(Intensidad y drama activado)**_

 **-Narrador-**

 _Ya que la escritora no es buena escribiendo peleas… ni cosas Lemon… en conclusión, Ukyo castigo a "Subaru" por la forma en que lo trato… y Ukyo no le dio un castigo como hermano… si no como a un hombre que ama a Ema…~_

 _Ema y Ukyo tuvieron su momento a solas…~_

 _¡Ellos sólo van a platicar!  
¡No piensen mal! _

_¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… el equipo de Subaru perdió…~_

 _Y retomando a "Natsume", al terminar el trabajo, explico la situación que tenia los gemelos y ellos sólo se burlaron de él diciéndole que estaba loco…_

" _Natsume" no sabía qué hacer más que gritar:_ _ **-¿¡Por qué me ha sucedido a mí!?-**_

 _Mientras que los demás compañeros de la compañía lo miraban con confusión…_

 _Y al día siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad…_

 **-Mientras tanto Ukyo y Ema en su momento a solas-**

 **Ukyo:** -"Y dime… ¿por qué te gusto?"-

 **-Fin del momento a solas de Ukyo y Ema-**

 _-¿Creían que describiría el partido y las conversaciones de los que cambiaron de cuerpo?-_

 _-¡Pues no!-_

 _-Así que la moraleja de esto es…-_

 _-Si cambias de cuerpo con el hermano que odias o que no quieres mucho…-_

 _-Por favor-_

 _-No te pongas histérico y quieras golpear a todo el mundo-_

 _-Ya eres muy grande para eso…-_

 _-¿No?-_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina la situación…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo… ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¿Quiénes serán los siguientes?**

 **Los veremos más adelante…~**

 **¡Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció al respecto!**

 **¡Nos vemos!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!~**

 **Aquí está la quinta situación de mi Fanfic: -Cambio de cuerpo-**

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

* * *

 _-¿Qué tienen de especial los gemelos?-_

 _ **(Nada)**_

 _ **-Fin del capítulo-**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Tener a tu lado alguien muy parecido a ti puede traerte grandes aventuras-_

 _-Pero si alguno de ellos llegase a faltar, la vida del otro será muy diferente-_

 _-¿Qué les depara a estos "amados" gemelos?-_

 **Situación cinco: De Seiyuu a Seiyuu – De Seiyuu a Seiyuu. :v**

 **-De Seiyuu a Seiyuu-**

 _ ***Suena una alarma***_

 **-"Hmmm…"-**

 _Aquella alarma me tenía loco, cada vez que la escuchaba, sólo quería apagarla enseguida y dormir un poco más…_

 **-"¡Ah!"-**

 _Recordé en ese momento que habría una audición de un papel protagónico de una serie que me gustaba desde pequeño; quiero obtenerlo, así que me levante enseguida y me arregle para no llegar tan tarde a esa audición… tenía que despertar también a Azusa para que este tampoco llegase tarde…_

 **-"No creo que sea necesario, tal vez ya se ha levantado y este en el comedor con los demás"-**

 _Al tomar la ropa que usaría para la audición, note que aquella ropa era de Azusa…_

 **-"Tal vez Onee-chan confundió la ropa…~"-**

 **-"Ahora que lo pienso, mi vista se está volviendo borrosa, tanto, que hasta no puedo ver del todo bien…"-**

 _Este es un mal día para pasar por esto…_

 _Sin importarme que solo tenía puesto unos bóxers y una camisa blanca, salí de "mi habitación" y camine sin rumbo a buscar ayuda, en verdad no quería ir en esa situación…_

 **-"¿Dónde esta Masa-nii?"-**

 _Al caminar, choque con una persona…_

 **Ema:** -"¿Azusa-san?"-

 _ ***Se escucha que da un grito***_

 **-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"-**

 **Ema:** -"¿P-Porqué Azusa-san esta… vestido de esa manera…?"- _***Da unos pasos atrás***_

" **Azusa":** -"¿Azusa? ¿Otra vez intercambiando nuestros nombres?"-

 **Ema:** -"Y-Yo no he intercambiado sus… nombres…"-

" **Azusa":** -"Si lo estás haciendo, yo soy Tsu…"-

 _ ***Se escuchan unos pasos***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema, ¿qué sucede?"-

" **Azusa":** -"Kyo-nii, por favor, dile a Masa-nii que necesito de su ayuda"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Kyo-nii? ¿Masa-nii? ¿Desde cuándo hablas así, Azusa? Y lo más importante es… ¿por qué esta vestido de esa manera? Les he dicho que no se paseen con ese tipo de vestimenta ya que una chica vive aquí…"-

" **Azusa":** -"¡Hasta mi propio hermano confundirá nuestros nombres, soy Tsubaki!"-

 _ ***Se miran entre sí***_

 **-De Seiyuu a Seiyuu-**

 _Me desperté escuchando mucho ruido en el corredor…_

 **-"Ahora que estará haciendo Tsubaki para que Ukyo le este regañando de esa manera"-**

 _Suspire…_

 **-"Otra vez estará molestándola…"-**

 _Me molesta demasiado que Tsubaki tenga ese tipo de "cariños" hacia ella… se que él no cambiara, pero no puedo soportar que siempre quiera estar apegado con ella… más, cuando me he dado cuenta que siento atracción por ella…_

 _He intentado decirle lo que siento… no he tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo, así que esperare en el momento indicado para decírselo… no quiero perder ante Tsubaki ni con ninguno de mis otros hermanos…_

 **-"Es hora de levantarme"-**

 _Buscaba mis anteojos pero no pude encontrarlos, así que tuve que levantarme sin ellos y salir de la habitación._

 **-"Primero iré a desayunar, y después buscare mis anteojos***

 _Al salir de la habitación, pude ver a… ¿A MI?_

 _¿Acaso este es un sueño?_

 _Sí es así, ya quiero despertarme…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Tsubaki… ¿tu tampoco has entendido que no debes salir de esa manera?"-

" **Azusa":** -"Ya me lo has dicho"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No me refería a ti Azusa, me refiero a Tsubaki"-

" **Tsubaki":** -"¿A mí?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Por supuesto, ¿a quién más le estaría hablando?"-

" _Yo" voltea a "verme" y pone una mirada de sorpresa._

" **Azusa":** -"¿Acaso mi vista se está poniendo peor, o hay otro yo en mi habitación? "-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"- _***Lo toma de la manga***_

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Qué sucede?"-

 **Ema:** -"Esta conversación me está confundiendo… tal vez sea mejor que dejemos a estos dos solos para que arreglen… su problema"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Tienes razón… no quiero ponerme de mal humor en este día, y más… si tu y yo saldremos en un picnic"-

 **Ema:** -"Es verdad…"- _ ***Sonrojada***_

 **-"¿¡QUE IRAN A DONDE!?"-**

 **Ukyo:** -"Que iremos a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, con permiso"-

 _ ***Toma a Ema de la muñeca y caminan rápidamente hasta el elevador***_

" **Tsubaki":** _ ***Suspiro***_ -"Al parecer Ukyo ha ganado esta batalla"-

" **Azusa":** -"¡No, no quiero aceptarlo!"- _***Puchero***_

" **Tsubaki":** -"No hagas este tipo de cosas… me hace ver muy infantil"-

" **Azusa":** -"Y tú me haces ver muy aburrido~"-

 _Ya que la escritora no se le ocurre nada más que poner ya que… no tiene casi nada de ideas para esta "hermosa" situación…_

 _Los gemelos fueron a las audiciones y les fue un poco bien… aunque entre nosotras sabemos que "Azusa" no obtiene el papel y "Tsubaki" fue el que gano aquel papel… y tienen problemas, casi se pelean a muerte, uno de ellos lo aventó por las escaleras… cosas de gemelos… ustedes entienden~_

 _Por último y lo más importante, Ukyo y Ema fueron a su bello picnic, aunque tuvieron que comer demasiado ya que los dos llevaron comida… aun así, engordaron juntos~  
Eso es amor~_

 _-¿Aprendieron algo en esta situación?-_

 _ **(¿Qué siempre pondré Ukyo x Ema en todas las situaciones?)**_

 _-Además de eso…-_

 _ **(…)**_

 _*Suspiro*_

 _-Que si tienes un gemelo, los problemas que tengas serán arreglados con mayor facilidad-_

 _ **(¿Así?)**_

 _-¡Por supuesto!-_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **Perdonen si es demasiado corto, pero en verdad, no tenía muchas ideas para esta situación… lo siento…**

 **Quiero avisarles que ya llegamos a la meta de los 200 megusta en Facebook, así que haré el especial de capitulo extra y contestare sus preguntas~**

 **(Sí quieren saber más de ello, visiten mi pagina, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction)**

 _ **¿Quiénes serán los hermanos que participen en la siguiente situación?**_

 _ **¿Se han dado cuenta que Ukyo y Ema aparecen en casi todas las situaciones?**_

 _ **¿La escritora no le gusta lo gemelos?**_

 **Más interrogantes tendremos en el siguiente capítulo~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!~**

 **Aquí está la sexta situación de mi Fanfic: -Cambio de cuerpo-**

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 _ **-"¿Alguna vez has pensado en convertirte en un animal?"-**_

 _ **-No importa cuál te hayas imaginado-**_

 _ **-Ni la razón por la cual lo hayas pensado-**_

 _ **-Lo importante es…-**_

 _ **-¿Qué actitud tendrías si por un día cambiaras de cuerpo con una mascota?-**_

 _ **-…-**_

 _ **-¿Y qué actitud tendrías mascota… si… cambiaras de cuerpo con un humano?-**_

 _ ***Indiferente***_

 **Situación seis: De estilista a una ardilla – De ardilla a un estilista.**

- **De ardilla a un estilista-**

 **-"¿Hmmm?"-**

 _Poco a poco empezaba a despertarme… mi cuerpo se sentía muy incomodo…_

 **-"¿Acaso me habré caído de la cama anoche?"-**

 _Comencé a mover mi mano, y me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo… aunque… más que nada… parecían escalones en donde estaba acostado._

 **-"¿Por qué estaré en los escalones?"-**

 _Es cuando pensé con más claridad esta situación que cada vez me estaba alterando…_

 **-"No entiendo…"-**

 _Me levante y vi que el suelo estaba demasiado lejos._

 **-"¿Eh?"-**

 _Esta vestimenta… acaso será…_

 **-"¿Por qué soy Louis?"-**

 _Al no saber qué hacer, corría de un lado a otro tropezando a cada momento…_

 **-"¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo!"-**

 _Después de correr como por cinco minutos, me sentía agotado, así que me senté en aquel sofá enorme en los cuales los lobos se sentaban cuando veían juntos la televisión…_

 _Trataba de calmarme…_

 _Quería descubrir la razón por la cual estaba en esa situación._

 _No había respuesta._

 **-"¿Cómo le explicare esto a Chii?"-**

 _Tal vez esto no era tan malo…_

 _Siempre he querido ser humano y poder comprender por completo lo que es ser un hombre._

 _Desde hace tiempo he soñado tener una forma humana, y tomar con sus brazos a su amada Chii._

 **-"¿E-En que estoy pensando?"-**

 _Sabía que si hacia esta acción, Chii tendría aún mas presiones de las que ya tiene por culpa de aquellos lobos que siempre querían domarla…_

 **-"A pesar de que hago lo imposible para que los lobos se separen de Chii, siempre regresan y hacen que Chii se sienta más confundida"-**

 _Sin darme cuenta, pase un buen momento sentado en el mismo lugar, imaginando si el fuese un humano…_

 _Tal vez tendrían la misma relación Chii y el, pero… el imaginaba que su amada Chii estaría a su lado, no como un protector… si no como algo más…_

 **-"Tengo que explicarle esta situación a Chii"-**

 _Me levante y camine con pasos apresurados para llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación… tenían que hablar de muchas cosas._

 **-"Chii"-**

 **\- De estilista a una ardilla-**

 _Me sentía tan cómodo en el lugar donde estaba…_

 **-"Esto es… tan cálido…"-**

 _Quise tocar un poco más aquello que se sentía tan suave._

 _Recuerdo que al llegar a casa, no pude llegar al sofá, así que me quede dormido en las escaleras… tal vez Kyo-nii puso alguna almohada y una sabana para no estar tan incomodo…_

 **-"Quiero descansar… quiero seguir durmiendo…"-**

 **-"¿Juli?"-**

 _¿Juli…san?_

 _¿Por qué Chii-chan me hablo como si fuese Juli-san?_

 **-"Juli… deja de estar tocando mi pecho"-**

 _¿De qué está hablando… Chii-chan?_

 **-"En serio Juli… deja de tocarlo"-**

 _Deje de tocar "aquel objeto cálido" al darme cuenta lo que estaba tocando…_

 _No estaba en aquellos escalones en los cuales me quede a dormir anoche…_

 _Ninguno de mis hermanos me dejo algo para dormir mejor…_

 _En realidad… estaba en el cuerpo de Juli-san…_

" **Juli":** -"Chii-chan"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Ahora Juli me hablara como Louis-san?"

" **Juli":** -"Chii-chan… yo… soy… Louis"-

 **Ema:** -"Ahora también hablas igual de lento que… espera… ¿qué acabas de decir?"-

" **Juli":** -"Acaso… ¿Chii-chan considera… que hablo muy lento?"-

 **Ema:** -"N-No quise decir eso pero… Juli… me estas preocupando… ¿estás bien?"-

" **Juli":** -"Chii…"-

 _ ***Se escuchan pasos apresurados en el pasillo***_

 **-"Louis, no debe correr en el pasillo, es peligroso"-**

" **Louis":** -"¡No acatare tus ordenes… lobo pervertido que le gustaban los pechos enormes!"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¡L-Louis!"-

 _ ***Se escucha el timbre***_

 **Ema:** -"Parece que… Louis está en la puerta de mi habitación"-

 _Chii-chan se levanto y abrió la puerta…_

 _Al parecer… "yo" estaba abrazando con fuerza a Chii-chan… esto… es tan confuso._

 **Ema:** -"¿Louis-san?"-

" **Louis":** -"Por fin descubrí la razón por las cuales esos lobos siempre querían tenerte cerca… se siente tan cálido"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Juli?"-

" **Louis":** -"Si, soy Juli… por alguna razón, Louis y yo hemos cambiado de cuerpo… al principio no estaba de acuerdo con esto… pero después pensé que sería una oportunidad para…"-

 _ ***Ukyo separo a Louis de Ema***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Louis… recuerda que ese tipo de afectos no son del todo permitidos"- _***Lo dice en tono molesto***_

" **Louis":** -"¿Acaso esta celoso, lobo pervertido?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Por favor, deja de hablarme de esa manera, Louis"-

" **Juli":** -"Ukyo-niisan… lo siento… Juli-san… se está comportando… de una manera… extraña"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema… ¿tu mascota está bien? Siento que sus chillidos son aun más lentos de lo normal"-

" **Juli":** _(También Ukyo-niisan… piensa que hablo… demasiado lento…)_

 **Ema:** -"La verdad… no entiendo muy bien esta situación… pero… Louis, no me gusta que hables así de Ukyo-san… tal vez en su juventud tenía otros gustos, pero eso ha quedado en el pasado… ya te lo había comentado muchas veces"-

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Tose disimuladamente***_

" **Louis":** -"Chii"-

" **Juli":** -"Chii-chan… esta de mal humor"-

" **Louis":** -"Lo siento"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No te preocupes… yo…"-

" **Louis":** -"No te lo decía a ti… lobo pervertido, se lo decía a Chii"-

 **Ukyo:** -…- _***Frunce el ceño***_

 _Ya que la escritora no se le ocurre que otras cosas más puede poner…_

 _Dirá la conclusión de una vez por todas._

 _Ema, Ukyo, "Louis" y "Juli", hablaron sobre ese momento…_

 _Ukyo solo estaba ahí para que Louis no se aprovechara de nuevo de Ema… a Ukyo no le gusta que tomen lo que es suyo… ¿me entienden?_ _ ***Guiña el ojo***_

 _Al final…_

 _Todo termino como un momento extraño y ya nadie hablo de lo ocurrido…_

 _Y lo más importante, es que, de nuevo, Ukyo se quedo con Ema, como siempre debió ser…  
_ _ **(Si alguien tiene un problema con ello… Raru tratará de ser paciente y tratará de no enojarse tan rápido)**_

 _Así que… lo que aprendimos el día de hoy fue…_

 _-Nada-_

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **Perdonen si es demasiado corto, pero las ideas que tenia se me olvidaron y tuve que remplazarlas con otras… que fueron muy malas a mi parecer…**

 _ **¿Quiénes serán los hermanos que participen en la siguiente situación?**_

 _ **¿Se han dado cuenta que Ukyo y Ema siempre estarán juntos y que siempre los pondrá como pareja ya que no sabe más que escribir y quiere poner relleno y publicidad de esa pareja?**_

 _ **¿Raru dejara de hacer preguntas?**_

 **Más interrogantes tendremos en el siguiente capítulo~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!~**

 **Aquí está la septima situación de mi Fanfic: -Cambio de cuerpo-**

 **[Esta es la situación más esperada para la escritora]**

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

* * *

 _ **-"La persona que defiende a la justicia realmente debe ser admirado por ese gran deber"-**_

 _ **-"La persona que crea historias da fantasías a las personas que leen sus escritos"-**_

 _ **-"¿Qué tendrán en común aquellas dos profesiones?"-**_

 _ **-"¿Será que las dos profesiones saben defenderse muy bien con sus palabras?"-**_

 _ **-"Eso lo veremos en esta situación"-**_

 **Situación siete: De Abogado a un Escritor – De Escritor a un Abogado.**

 **-De Abogado a un Escritor-**

 _ ***Abre poco a poco sus ojos***_

 _No escuche la alarma que siempre programo…_

 _ **-"Que extraño"-**_

 _ **-"Tal vez no programe la alarma antes de dormir… el día de ayer estuve tan ocupado estudiando un caso que hago habitual fue olvidado…"-**_

 _Al recordar sobre el caso, recordé que tenía que ir al trabajo para ordenar todo para aquel caso._

 _ **-"¡¿D-Donde deje mis anteojos?!"-**_

 _Con mi mano derecha, buscaba en el buro mis anteojos; no encontré mis anteojos, pero si algo que hizo cortar mi dedo._

 _ **-"Tch… ¿Qué objeto me habrá cortado?"-**_

 _Al posar mi mano en aquel objeto y además del olor que emanaba, reconocí enseguida que eran rosas._

 _ **-"¿Por qué hay rosas en mi habitación?"-**_

 _Mientras que me movía en la cama, sentí algunos pétalos que estaba en mí alrededor._

 _ ***Suspiro***_

 _ **-"Si esto es una broma de Tsubaki o de quien sea, en verdad tendrá un gran castigo el día de hoy"-**_

 **?:** -"¿Te vas tan pronto, preciosa?"-

 _ **-"¿Qué?"-**_

 **?:** -"Vamos, quédate un momento más… vamos a divertirnos un poco"-

 _ **-"¡¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi cama?!"-**_

 **?:** -"Y yo que creía que había bebido más anoche… ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?"-

 _ **-"¡Y-Yo no hice nada con usted anoche, ni siquiera sé quién es usted!"-**_

 **?:** -"Eres hermosa pero muy olvidadiza, recuerda que quisiste pasar la noche en mi departamento, hablábamos y bebíamos un poco… y, cuando ya era más tarde nosotros…"-

 _ ***El hombre extraño abraza por detrás a "Ukyo"***_

 **?:** -"Dormimos juntos…"- _**[Solo durmieron, no paso a algo más (?)]**_

 _ ***"Ukyo" da un grito ***_

 _ **-"¡N-No se atreva a tocarme de nuevo!"-**_

 _ ***Empuja el hombre y corre hacia la puerta más cerca que logro ver***_

 _Al entrar, me percate que era un baño… y al encender las luces… otro grito salió de mi boca._

" **Hikaru":** -"¡¿P-Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Hikaru?!"-

 _ ***Se escucha que tocan la puerta***_

 **?:** -"Preciosa, ¿todo está bien? ¿Quieres que entre y que te de un consuelo?"- _***Lo dice en un tono coqueto***_

" **Hikaru":** -"¡No!"-

" **Hikaru":** -"¡Y no hable!"-

 **?:** -"¿Estas en tus días? ¿Te sientes mal? Vamos hermosa, sal, hablaremos de lo que tienes~ Soy muy bueno hablando y dando masajes~"-

" **Hikaru":** -"¡Le dije que guarde silencio!"-

 _Que terrible situación estaba en estos momentos._

 _Estar en el cuerpo de Hikaru y peor aún, teniendo que estar "conviviendo" con su "entrevistado" para sus estúpidas novelas._

" **Hikaru":** -"¡Te daré un castigo!"-

 **?:** -"Oh~ Así que ahora quieres jugar rudo~"-

" **Hikaru":** -"¡No te hablaba a ti!"-

 _Tenía que salir de aquí pronto… piensa Ukyo, piensa, ¿Qué puedes hacer para salir?_

" **Hikaru":** -"¿Puedes llevarme al aeropuerto? Me llego un mensaje y mi hermano menor y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente de un tema importante… ¿podrías?"-

 **?:** -"Solo si me garantizas que pronto vendrás a visitarme"-

" **Hikaru":** -"Por supuesto, pronto vendré a visitarte"- _**(Y vendré con una orden por acoso sexual)**_

 **?:** -"Esta bien preciosa"-

 _Tan solo espero que Hikaru no haya hecho algo que me deje en ridículo… por qué si tuvo el descaro de hacer algo para darme una mala imagen… realmente no se lo perdonaré._

 _-_ **De Escritor a un Abogado-**

 _ **-"Que alarma tan molesta tiene este hombre"-**_

 _Al apagar la alarma, vi que eran las 6:00am._

 _ **-"Las 6:00am, ¿Quién se levanta a esa hora?"-**_

 _ **-"A esa hora solo se levanta Kyo-nii para comenzar a hacer el desayuno…"-**_

 _ **-"¿Por qué mi visión es tan horrible?"-**_

 _ **-"¿Será porque es temprano?"-**_

 _Al tratar de levantarme y recargarme encima de un mueble… sentí algo muy peliculiar._

 _ **-"¿Qué es esto?"-**_

 _Al encender las luces, note que lo que había tomado eran los anteojos de Kyo-nii…_

 _ **-"Que bueno que no rompí los anteojos de Kyo-nii… otra vez"-**_

 _Una duda llego a mi mente: ¿Por qué estoy en el cuarto de kyo-nii?._

 _Para contestar mi duda, tenía que investigar un poco más…_

 _ **-"Estoy en el cuerpo de Kyo-nii"-**_

 _No estaba ni sorprendido, ni asustado ni mucho menos alterado, muy por el contrario, esta situación era muy interesante…_

 _Podía aprovecharme de la situación para conocer un día en la vida diaria de mi hermano mayor~_

 _Además, gracias a este gran acontecimiento, tendría una mejor idea que la de esa entrevista con aquel hombre que es buscado por todos los países ya que es un hombre de la mafia…_

" **Ukyo":** -"Pobre de Kyo-nii, ha de estar aterrado al estar cerca de un hombre tan peligroso"-

 _ ***Se escucha que tocan la puerta***_

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, es hora de hacer el desayuno… ¿ya se ha levantado?"-

 _Nuestra amada Imouto-san viniendo a visitar a Kyo-nii… acaso…_

 _ ***Abre la puerta***_

" **Ukyo":** -"En un momento bajo, Imouto-san"- _***Guiña el ojo***_

 **Ema:** -"¿Imouto-san?"-

" **Ukyo":** -"¿Qué acaso no le puedo decir eso a mi hermana menor?"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Ema:** -"P-Por mí no hay problema de cómo quiera decirme… pero es extraño en Ukyo-san decirme de esa manera… el que me dice así es Hikaru-san"-

" **Ukyo":** -"De ahora en adelante…"- _***Posa una mano en la barbilla de Ema***_ -"Te diré así… Imouto-san~"- _***Le da un corto beso***_

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo-san…"- _***Avergonzada***_

" **Ukyo":** -"Anda, ve a la cocina, yo estaré ahí pronto~"-

 **Ema:** -"Lo esperare"-

 _La inocente Imouto-san corre hacia el ascensor._

 _Eres tan fácil de descubrir, Imouto-san, parece que Kyo-nii está teniendo la ventaja… creo que vendré a visitar más seguido a mi hermano mayor y a mi amada hermana menor para "conocer" sus intenciones…_

 _Después del gran desayuno que preparamos Imouto-san y yo, platique un poco con ella para descubrir algunas cosas… al final, pude darme cuenta que Imouto-san tiene interés en Kyo-nii… esto es interesante._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, no es por decirle que ya no deseo hablar con usted… pero, ¿no debe ir a su trabajo? Recuerdo que me había comentado que tenía un caso importante y que tenía que ir muy temprano para arreglar el papeleo…"-

" **Ukyo":** -"Ah~ Es verdad, gracias por recordármelo, Imouto-san"-

 **Ema:** -"No tiene porque agradecerme"-

" **Ukyo":** -"Iré al despacho, regresare pronto, Imouto-san"-

 **Ema:** -"¡Mucha suerte!"-

 _Al llegar al despacho, me recibió una persona que parece que trabaja junto con Kyo-nii._

 **?:** -"Buenos días, Asahina-san"-

" **Ukyo":** -"Buenos días"- _***Mira el pecho de la joven para ver si en alguna parte dice su nombre***_

 **?:** -"M-Mi rostro está arriba, Asahina-san…"- _***Lo dice en un tono nervioso mientras que se sonroja***_

" **Ukyo":** -"Lo lamento, pero estaba viendo que te ves muy linda el día de hoy"-

 **?:** -"¿E-En verdad?"-

" **Ukyo":** -"Por supuesto, ¿por qué mentiría?"-

 **?:** -"Gracias por el alago, Asahina-san… por cierto, ¿ya tiene todo listo para el caso?"-

" **Ukyo":** -"Todavía no termino, pero terminare en estos momentos"-

 **?:** -"Muy bien, entonces no lo interrumpiré más"-

 _Después de haber "arreglado" todo lo del caso, regrese a casa._

 _Me recibió mi amada Imouto-san con aquella linda sonrisa._

 **Ema:** -"Bienvenido a casa, Ukyo-san"-

" **Ukyo":** -"He regresado a casa"-

 _ ***Toma de la cintura a Ema y la acerca a su pecho***_

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

" **Ukyo":** -"Ema"-

 _Y antes de darle un "tierno beso" a Imouto-san…_

 _ **-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-**_

 _Vaya vaya… (Traducción: Baia Baia) Kyo-nii ahora me ha interrumpido… ¿Acaso se está vengando de las veces en que lo he interrumpido?_

" **Ukyo":** -"Ahora me estas arruinado los momentos… Kyo-nii"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Kyo-nii?"-

" **Hikaru":** -"No acepto esas muestras de cariño en esta casa"-

" **Ukyo":** -"No será acaso que trataste de decirme: No quiero que des esas muestras de cariño a mi Ema"-

" **Hikaru":** -"Y-Yo no quise decir eso"-

 **Ema:** -"No estoy entendiendo su conversación"-

" **Hikaru":** -"Hikaru, suelta a Ema o tendrás un castigo"-

" **Ukyo":** -"Waaa~ Que rostro tan horrible tienes Kyo-nii, que miedo~"-

" **Hikaru":** -"Hi-ka-ru…"-

 _ ***Le da un golpe en la cabeza separando a Ema de "Hikaru"***_

 _ ***Lo toma de hombro y lo arrastra hacia la sala***_

" **Hikaru":** -"Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, Hikaru"-

 _ **-"Parece que las dos profesiones se defienden muy bien"-**_

 _ **-"El abogado comenta con hechos verídicos"-**_

 _ **-"El escritor con escusas fuera de la realidad"-**_

 _ **-"Pero… ¿sabes que es lo más importante?"-**_

 _ **-"Que cualquier cosa que te comenten"-**_

 _ **-"Hará que este fascinada ante sus palabras"-**_

 **-Mientras tanto la compañera de Ukyo-**

 **?:** -"Querido diario, la persona que amo me ha dicho que soy linda… ha funcionado aquellos consejos que me dio mi madre de ser mas gentil y de arreglarme un poco más…"-

 _ ***Toma su celular y ve una foto de Ukyo***_

 **?:** -"Siempre has hecho que mis días sean especiales… Ukyo-san~"-

 _ ***Besa la pantalla del celular***_

 _ **-"Y no… la compañera de trabajo no representa a la escritora…-**_

 _ **-Claro que no...-**_

 _ ***Mira hacia los lados***_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo!~**

 _ **¿Qué sucederá en la situación de Ema?**_

 _ **¿Por qué la escritora no quiere admitir que se puso en el capitulo para pasar un pequeño momento con Ukyo?**_

 _ **¿Hikaru visitara otra vez a aquel hombre?**_

 **Más interrogantes tendremos en el siguiente capítulo~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!~**

 **Aquí está la octava y última situación de mi Fanfic: -Cambio de cuerpo-**

 **Esta situación tendrá un toque distinto y pronto conocerán a lo que me refiero…**

 **¡Espero que esta última situación sea de su agrado!**

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

* * *

 _ **-"¿Entiendes los sentimientos que tenemos hacia ti?"-**_

 _ **-"Parece que en verdad no nos entiendes…"-**_

 _ **-"Permíteme demostrarte lo que siento con un beso…"-**_

 _ **-"¡Espera!"-**_

 _ **-"¿Estás diciendo que ya lo has descubierto en mi sueños?"-**_

 **Situación ocho: Ema para todos.** _ **(Primera parte)  
**_ _(Sí como el nombre de unos de los capítulos de School Days)_

 _Algunas veces no entiendo el comportamiento de mis hermanos…_

 _La mayoría de ellos me ha confesado lo que sienten por mí… pero en verdad no sé cómo responderles._

 _Mi intención al llegar a esta residencia y vivir con mis nuevos hermanos, era solamente eso, convivir con ellos como_ _ **hermana.**_

 _Aquellos momentos de convivencia familiar se convirtieron en momentos de conflictos continuos…_

 _Cada uno de ellos trataba de conquistarme, algunos de ellos me tomaba de una forma posesiva y otros simplemente decían lo que sentían…_

 _ **-"¿Cómo puedo decirle lo que siento a esa persona?"**_ _-_

 **Juli:** -"¡Chii! ¿Todavía continuas despierta?"-

 _Juli hizo que dejara estar en mis pensamientos…_

 _Juli no entendía del todo esta situación, lo único que comentaba eran que "esos lobos" solo tenían "intenciones lascivas" hacia mi persona… desde hace ya tiempo he dejado de contradecirle ya que nunca escucha mis palabras._

 _Al ver el reloj que tenia a un lado, me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde y que ya tenía que ir a dormir._

 **Juli:** -"Chii no puede dormir por culpa de los lobos, ¿verdad?"-

 **Ema:** -"Juli…"-

 **Juli:** -"Aunque Louis y yo te estamos protegiendo, cuando esos lobos tienen oportunidad no la desaprovechan… ¡No quiero que ninguno de esos lobos te toque Chii!"-

 **Ema:** _ ***Suspiro***_

 _Estaba tan cansada que ya no quise contradecirle…_

 _Apague las luces y me acosté en mi cama._

 **Ema:** -"¿Qué cosas imaginaran mis hermanos si yo estuviese con algunos de ellos?"-

 _Y al terminar aquel pensamiento, cerré mis ojos y dormí en ese mismo instante._

 _ **-"Si en verdad quieres conocer sus sueños"-**_

 _ **-"¿Por qué no te adentras a ellos?"-**_

 _ **[El sueño de Tsubaki]**_

 _ **-"Nee~ ¿Entonces admites que solo me amas a mi?"-**_

 _Escuche que me hablaba Tsubaki… tal vez Tsubaki está en mi sueño… aunque es extraño… siento como si este no fuera mi sueño._

 _Es como si yo fuese "la tercera persona" que observaba la escena… podía observar que "yo" estaba en los brazos de Tsubaki y que este me tomaba por la cintura._

" **Ema":** -"Desde un principio tú has sido el ganador… Tsubaki-san"-

 _Al "verme" diciendo este tipo de cosas hacía sentirme incomoda… más porque yo no les contestaría de esa manera…_

 **Tsubaki:** -"Entonces, permíteme besar tus labios para saber que esto no es un sueño…"-

 _Esto es un sueño…_

 _Tsubaki se acerco a mi rostro y me beso… en verdad, esto ya se estaba volviendo muy incomodo._

 **Ema:** -"Tsubaki-san… Te amo"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"Lo sé… yo también te amo"-

 _Aquella toma se desvaneció volviéndose oscuridad…_

 _¡Pum!_

 _Me había despertado de aquel sueño._

 **Ema:** -"Me alegro que todo haya sido un sueño… trataré de dormir y espero no tener otro sueño parecido a ese"-

 _ **[El sueño de Louis]**_

 _ **-"Chii-chan… quiero… arreglar tu cabello"-**_

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Ahora estoy "soñando" con Louis-san?_

 _Bueno… creo que en este sueño no será tan… incomodo…_

" **Ema":** -"Por supuesto, Louis-san, sabe muy bien que a mi gusta mucho cuando arregla mi cabello"-

 **Louis:** -"Y a mí me gusta que Chii-chan… deje tocarse por mis manos"-

 _No sé si mal pensar aquel comentario…_

" **Ema":** -"Louis-san…"-

 **Louis:** -"Chii-chan… tu rostro… está totalmente rojo"-

" **Ema":** -"¿En serio?"-

 **Louis:** -"Si…"-

 _Louis "me abrazo"._

 **Louis:** -"Quiero estar siempre alado de Chii-chan"-

 _Y antes de que pasara algo más… me desperté de nuevo._

 _No entiendo si estos sueños son por causa de mi duda… tal vez será una gran coincidencia… pero siento que si me adentro a los sueños de los demás, entenderé un poco más sus sentimientos…_

 _ **[Sueño de Kaname]**_

 _ **-"Si Imouto-chan quiere mis muestras de cariño… solo debe decirme: Onii-chan"-**_

 _Ay deoz mío…_

 _En el lugar en donde estábamos era un lugar demasiado oscuro… lo único que alcanzaba a ver era una gran luz que nos iluminaba a los dos…_

" **Ema":** -"Onii-chan"-

 _¿¡Acaso acabo de decir Onii-chan!?_

 **Kaname:** -"Lo has dicho muy bien"- _***Toma la mano de Ema y la besa con delicadeza***_

 _Bueno, aquel beso en la mano ya se me ha vuelto una costumbre._

 **Kaname:** -"Ahora, permíteme demostrarte lo que siento por ti, Imouto-chan"-

 _Kaname poso una mano en mi mejilla._

 **Kaname:** -"Quiero que tus ojos estén en mi y creas en mis palabras"-

 _Algunos pétalos rosas comienzan a caer en nuestro alrededor._

 **Kaname:** -"Tal vez nuestra vida sea demasiado corta, pero nuestras almas vivirán por toda la eternidad, y ya que nuestro amor es verdadero… aquel amor durará para siempre"-

 _Y antes de que Kaname posara sus labios junto a los míos… el sueño había terminado._

 **Ema:** -"Si estos son los sueños de mis hermanos… creo que será interesante saber el de los demás…"-

 _ **[Sueño de Futo]**_

 _ **-"Nee-san"-**_

 _Ya sabía en cual sueño estaba… era el de Futo-kun… en verdad me sentía muy nerviosa al saber qué tipo de sueños tiene… tal vez serán parecidos a lo que hace en la vida real…_

 **Futo:** -"Nee-san me ha dado momentos muy divertidos… ahora es mi turno de darte mucha diversión"-

 _Tan joven y diciendo ese tipo de cosas…_

 **Futo:** -"Yo no puedo pertenecer a nadie, pero te daré el sentimiento que te haga pensar: Quiero ser tuya"-

 _Eso ya lo había escuchado antes… lo dijo en uno de sus conciertos cuando "me felicitaba" por mi graduación… ni en sus sueños puede decir algo nuevo… y siempre canta la misma canción._

 **Ema:** -"Futo-kun…"-

 **Futo:** -"Así que decídete de una vez y ven a mi"-

 _Fui lanzada a una cama que en verdad era muy grande… Futo se acerco cada vez a mi… estaba encima mío._

 **Futo:** -"Aunque no admites que en verdad me deseas, noto en tu mirada que has decidido estar a mi lado"-

 _En este momento me gustaría despertar._

 **Futo:** -"Te lo he dicho muchas veces… no me confesaré ya que robo lo que me gusta"-

 **Ema:** -"Futo-kun…"-

 _¡No deseo ver más de esto!_

 _Desperté como si hubiese sido una pesadilla… y en verdad creo que si fue una pesadilla._

 _Al moverme bruscamente, casi despertaba a Juli que estaba en mis brazos… si Juli viera los sueños de mis hermanos… los odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace._

 _ **[Sueño de Iori]**_

 _ **-"He cortado estas flores para ti… espero que te gusten"-**_

 _Por fin un sueño tranquilo._

 _Iori portaba en sus manos unos tulipanes rojos… Juli me comento que los tulipanes rojos son de una confesión de amor… pero en verdad no tomo mucho en cuenta su "significado" que tiene la flor._

 **Ema:** -"Gracias, Iori-san"-

 _El lugar era un poco extraño… todo a nuestro alrededor era gris y con neblina._

 _Iori y yo caminábamos sin rumbo… en verdad no comprendía en lo absoluto._

 _Lo único que entendía, era que tenía que seguir a Iori por todo el transcurso de aquel camino eterno._

 **Ema:** -"¿Visitaremos de nuevo a Fuyuka?"-

 _Fuyuka era la ex novia de la secundario de Iori, en el cual falleció en un accidente._

 _Desde aquel entonces, Iori se ha comportado de una manera seria y evitando demostrar lo que siente… me tarde demasiado en que tuviera confianza en mí, pero gracias a grandes esfuerzos que he dado, por fin la obtuve._

 **Iori:** -"Así es… me gustaría darle la buena noticia de que por fin acepto mi confesión la persona que amo"-

 **Ema:** -"Iori-san…"-

 **Iori:** -"Se que darle esta noticia le alegrará demasiado"-

 _ ***Iori toma de mi mano***_

 **Iori:** -"Ya que por fin he conocido de nuevo la felicidad gracias a ti"-

 **Ema:** -"Siempre estaré a tu lado"-

 _El camino era en verdad muy largo, como si en verdad nunca llegaríamos a nuestro destino… tal vez mis sentimientos por Iori no sean de amor, pero le demostrare que a pesar de eso, estaré a su lado, apoyándolo._

 _ **[Sueño de Hikaru]**_

 _ **-"Imouto-san… no esperaba que vinieras a visitarme hasta Italia"-**_

 _¿Ahora estaba en Italia?_

 _En verdad tienen sueños muy elaborados…_

 **Ema:** -"Quería darle una sorpresa a Hikaru-san"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Y en verdad me la has dado… vamos, entra"-

 _Al adentrarme en el departamento de Hikaru, note que este lugar era muy elegante… Hikaru-san en verdad toma muy enserio su trabajo como escritor… aunque desconozco el tipo de género que él escribe… y la razón por la que se viste de mujer._

 **Hikaru:** -"Así que te escapaste sin decirle nada a nadie… en verdad, siempre me sorprendes… Imouto-san"-

 _Hikaru-san poso sus labios junto a los míos con rapidez._

 _Algunas veces pienso que Hikaru-san es demasiado directo en lo que quiere hacer… al tal punto que no le importa lo que piensen los demás._

 **Hikaru:** -"Bueno… ahora que estamos solos, podré hacer algo que he deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo"-

 _¿Qué será aquello que ha estado deseando…?_

 **Hikaru:** -"Imouto-san no debió arreglarse demasiado ni usar una ropa linda… si en un momento más aquel maquillaje manchara tu rostro y tu ropa será rasgada…"-

…

 **Ema:** -"Hikaru-san"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Esto es más interesante que estar viendo los movimientos de mis hermanos… ¿No lo crees así… Imouto-san?"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 _Me gustaría en verdad no ver este desenlace…_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina la primera parte de la última situación.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **La segunda parte la escribiré muy pronto~**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les está pareciendo esta situación un poco… elaborada.**

 _ **¿La escritora dejará a Ukyo al final ya que siempre deja lo mejor para el final?**_

 **Más interrogantes tendremos en el siguiente capítulo~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!~**

 **Aquí está la segunda parte de la octava y última situación de mi Fanfic: -Cambio de cuerpo-**

 **¡Espero que esta última situación sea de su agrado!**

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

* * *

 _ **-"Entonces si ya entiendes nuestros sentimientos"-**_

 _ **-"Me gustaría escuchar de tus labios tu respuesta"-**_

 _ **-"Quiero conocer tu decisión"-**_

 _ **-"Si es un no, entonces fue un placer haberte amado"-**_

 _ **-"Si es un sí, entonces juro amarte por el resto de mi vida"-**_

 _ **-"¿Me dirás lo que sientes en este momento?"-**_

 **Situación ocho: Ema para todos.** _ **(Segunda parte)**_

 _Me desperté en aquel momento en que Hikaru comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa…_

 _Estaba sudando, en verdad estaba agradecida que el sueño no haya durado mucho._

 _Comenzaba a dudar de seguir con este proceso de ver los sueños de los demás… pero mi curiosidad no podía ser evitada._

 **Ema:** -"No importa qué tipo de sueños tengan mis hermanos… yo quiero saber el sueño de uno en especial"-

 _Decidida, me recosté acomodándome un poco y cerré mis ojos para seguir vagando por los sueños de mis hermanos._

 _ **[Sueño de Yusuke]**_

-"E-Entonces… ¿yo fui el ganador?"-

 _Esa voz era irreconocible… Yusuke tenía su rostro tan rojo como su cabello._

 _Estábamos en la azotea de la escuela, y, al parecer, en ese momento le "había" confesado a Yusuke mi "amor" por él._

 **Yusuke:** -"¿L-Lo dices enserio? Esto no es una broma, ¿verdad?"-

 **Ema:** _ ***Niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe***_ -"Lo digo muy enserio, Yusuke-kun"-

 _Yusuke cayó de rodillas mientras que ponía sus manos en su rostro para no verlo llorar._

 **Yusuke:** -"E-Estoy tan feliz… n-nunca pensé que yo sería el que ganaría… estoy tan debajo de mis hermanos que pensaba a cada momento que elegirías a uno de ellos… y al escucharte que el que realmente amas es a mí… yo"-

 _Me pongo de rodillas y puse mis manos en sus hombros._

 **Ema:** -"Yusuke-kun no debe pensar que está por debajo de sus hermanos, cada uno de ustedes tiene algo muy especial, así que Yusuke-kun no debe dudar del gran potencial que puede dar"-

 _Yusuke me miro a los ojos._

 **Yusuke:** -"¡E-Es verdad! ¡N-no dudaré más de mi potencial!... desde secundaria…"- _***Baja la mirada***_ -"Me has gustado… y he esperado por tanto tiempo que tú me pusieras atención… y ahora… lo que más deseaba se ha hecho realidad… ¡T-Te amo!"-

 **Ema:** -"Y-Yo también, Yusuke-kun"-

 _No se hubiese pasado por mi mente que Yusuke-kun tuviese sentimientos por mi… con razón sentía algo extraño en él cuando estaba muy cerca de mí…_

 _Al despertarme del sueño, comencé a pensar que al saber sus sentimientos por mí, cambiaria nuestra forma de pasar el tiempo juntos…_

 _ **[Sueño de Azusa]**_

 _ **-"Por supuesto, puedes pasar"-**_

 _Esa voz calmada era de Azusa-san…_

 _De Azusa ya sabía sus sentimientos por mi… gracias a esos sentimientos causo un gran enfrentamiento con Tsubaki-san._

 _Tal vez no me tomaba por la fuerza como en algunas ocasiones Tsubaki lo hacía, pero sabía que si no decía lo que sentía, un día tendría una gran sorpresa de su parte._

 **Ema:** -"He estado pensando en lo que me dijo aquel día…"-

 **Azusa:** -"¿Y qué has decidido?"-

 **Ema:** -"Yo… aceptaré los sentimientos de Azusa-san"-

 _Una gran sonrisa poso en el rostro de Azusa._

 **Azusa:** -"Entonces… ¿tú también sientes lo mismo que yo?"-

 **Ema:** -"Si"-

 **Azusa:** -"Escuchar eso me hace muy feliz… en verdad…"-

 _Azusa me dio un abrazo._

 **Azusa:** -"Haré lo que sea para que no te arrepientas de su decisión…"-

 **Ema:** -"Yo nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión"-

 **Azusa:** -"Gracias"-

 _El sueño era algo sencillo, pero sé que Azusa le hubiese gustado que hiciera eso en la vida real…_

 _ **[Sueño de Masaomi]**_

 _ **-"Has venido a visitarme al hospital… no era necesario hacerlo"-**_

 _Al escuchar la palabra "Hospital" reconocí enseguida en que sueño estaba._

 _Masaomi se veía un poco emocionado al "verme" ahí._

 **Masaomi:** -"En un momento más terminará mi turno… ¿podrías esperar un poco?"-

 **Ema:** -"Por supuesto"-

 _Pasando unos minutos, vi a Masaomi regresando a donde yo estaba._

 **Masaomi:** -"Listo, vamos"-

 _Al salir del hospital, caminamos hasta llegar un lugar parecido a un zoológico._

 **Masaomi:** -"Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación"-

 **Ema:** -"No tiene porque agradecerme, he esperado por mucho tiempo para que nuestra cita se cumpliera"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Es verdad… lamento tan retraso"-

 **Ema:** -"No es necesario lamentarse, es importante disfrutar del momento en que estemos juntos"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Tienes razón"- _***Sonríe***_

Mientras que paseábamos por el zoológico, nos tomamos de la mano… era como si Masaomi-san y yo fuéramos pareja.

Nos sentamos en unas de la bancas.

 **Masaomi:** -"¿Te está gustando nuestra cita?"-

 **Ema:** -"Si, ya que es un día muy hermoso… además, de que Masaomi-san tuvo la oportunidad de salir un momento y estar conmigo"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Me encantaría pasar todo el tiempo contigo… aunque eso no sea posible, deseo atesorar estos pequeños momentos juntos"-

 _Y antes de que Masaomi se acercará a mi…_

 _Una Jirafa masticaba el cabello de Masaomi._

 **Masaomi:** -"¡Ah!"-

 _Al ver como masticaba el cabello de Masaomi, comenzamos a reírnos…_

 _Aquella Jirafa no paraba de masticar el cabello, así que tuvimos que pedir ayuda._

 _Al despertar, sentí un gran alegría… era como un sentimiento cálido en mi pecho…_

 **Ema:** -"Gracias, Masaomi-san"-

 _ **[Sueño de Natsume]**_

 _ **-"¿Así que aceptas la llave de mi departamento?"-**_

 _Esa llave era del departamento de Natsume-san._

 _Desde hace tiempo me ha dado una copia de su llave del departamento, pero no deseo utilizarla…_

 **Natsume:** -"Así que puedo pensar que aceptas lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad?"-

" _Mis mejillas" comenzaron a enrojecerse._

 **Natsume:** -"No necesito una respuesta de tu parte… con tu mirada contesta a mi pregunta"-

 _Natsume me tomo de la cadera y me beso._

 **Ema:** -"Natsume-san"-

 **Natsume:** -"Sabia que nuestro encuentro en la iglesia era algo que el destino nos tenía deparado… y era el de estar juntos"-

 _De nuevo se acerco a mí y me dio otro beso._

 _Sabía que su amor por mi era muy apasionado, pero en verdad no podía corresponderle… ya que mis sentimientos por él, solo era de hermanos…_

 _Al despertar del sueño, cerré mis ojos enseguida para adentrarme a otro sueño._

 _ **[Sueño de Wataru]**_

 _ **-"¡Onee-chan!"-**_

 _Enseguida reconocí su voz, era Wataru-chan que corría por el pasillo para después darme un gran abrazo._

 **Wataru:** -"Nee~ Onee-chan~ ¡Vamos a jugar juntos!"-

 **Ema:** -"Esta bien, Wataru-chan"-

 **Wataru:** -"Waaaaa~ ¡Gracias, Onee-chan!"-

 _Este sueño sabia que sería muy tierno… Wataru-chan me ha dicho muchas veces que luchara por mí para ganarle a sus hermanos… no puedo negarle que al escuchar eso me hace sentir muy feliz, pero por obvias razones no puedo corresponder su amor… sabia que sólo era un "simple amor infantil" así que, con el tiempo, Wataru-chan encontraría a una niña de su edad del cual se enamore de ella._

 **Wataru:** -"Hmmm… ¡Onee-chan siempre me gana en los videojuegos!"-

 **Ema:** -"Estuviste a punto de ganarme esta vez… tal vez para la próxima ronda me ganes"-

 **Wataru:** -"¿En verdad?"-

 **Ema:** -"Si, yo creo en Wataru-chan"-

 **Wataru:** -"Onee-chan, ¡te quiero!"- _***La abraza***_

 **Ema:** -"Yo también, Wataru-chan… ahora, es tiempo de saber si puedes ganarme esta vez"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Esta vez, Onee-chan verá mi táctica especial!"-

 _Cuando termino el sueño, en ese momento me dio muchas ganas de jugar videojuegos con Wataru-chan… tal vez en esta tarde le pida que jugamos juntos._

 _ **[Sueño de Subaru]**_

 _ **-"Pase"-**_

 _Pude ver que "yo" tomaba el balón de baloncesto que me había lanzado Subaru._

 **Subaru:** -"Gracias por ayudarme en mi entrenamiento…"-

 **Ema:** -"No ayudo mucho a Subaru-san, pero quiero por lo menos no serle una carga"-

 **Subaru:** -"T-Tu nunca serás una carga"-

 _Un silencio incomodo estaba a nuestro alrededor._

 **Subaru:** -"Cuando me veas jugar en aquel partido, la victoria que obtengamos será dedicada a ti"-

 **Ema:** -"¿A mí? ¿Por qué?"-

 **Subaru:** -"Ya que gracias a ti, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para obtener la victoria"-

 **Ema:** -"Subaru-san…"-

 _Y así termino el sueño… al parecer, o eso creo, Subaru se había despertado ya que a esta hora se levanta para hacer sus ejercicios…_

 _ ***Suspira***_

 _Ahora que lo pienso… solo falta el sueño de Ukyo-san._

 _ ***Sonríe***_

 _ **[Sueño de Juli]**_

 _ **-"Chii"-**_

 _Este no era el sueño de Ukyo-san… ¿De quién era el sueño?_

 _Un hombre vestido como si fuese un mesero muy elegante se sentó a mi lado._

 **?:** -"No pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar… Chii"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Juli-san?"-

 _Al principio no lo reconocía, pero al escuchar decirme "Chii" lo reconocí enseguida._

 **Juli:** -"Me alegra tanto tenerte de nuevo a mi lado"-

 _El lugar en donde estábamos era parecido al de la primera vez que nos vimos…_

 **Juli:** -"Se que este sueño será muy corto… debo decirte que Chii es muy importante para mi… y sin importa que cosas sucedan, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte"-

 _Juli tomo de mi mano._

 **Juli:** -"Chii"-

 **Ema:** -"Juli…-san…"-

 _Como la primera vez que nos vimos, Juli me dio un delicado beso en la mejilla._

 **Juli:** -"Tal vez esto sea una forma muy insignificante de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero… pero espero que sea suficiente para que Chii entienda lo que siento"-

 **Ema:** -"Lo comprendo, Juli-san… gracias"-

 _El sueño termino y abrace a Juli-san que estaba a un lado mío…_

 _Juli-san es muy importante para mí…_

 _ **[Sueño de Ukyo]  
**_ _(Prepárense ya que este será el más largo y hermoso de todos~)_

 _ **-"He vuelto a casa"-**_

 _Sabía que este era el sueño de Ukyo-san._

 _Vi como salía Ukyo-san del elevador, llego a la cocina y comenzó a ponerse su delantal._

 **Ema:** -"Bienvenido a casa, Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Sonríe***_ -"Siempre haces que al escuchar tu saludo me saque una sonrisa… "-

 **Ema:** -"Ese es mi propósito, quiero ver a Ukyo-san feliz después de un gran día de trabajo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Agradezco mucho tu propósito"-

 _Me acerque a Ukyo-san y empecé a ponerme mi delantal._

 **Ema:** -"¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?"-

 _Ukyo me mira de reojo y acomoda sus anteojos._

 **Ukyo:** -"No lo sé… quería escuchar tu opinión de que podemos hacer para la cena"-

 **Ema:** -"¿En verdad?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Por supuesto, me has ayudado bastante en la cocina, que nunca he pedido tu opinión respecto a que te gustaría hacer… quiero que me digas sobre algo que a ti te guste mucho"-

 **Ema:** -"R-Realmente no sé qué decir… todo lo que prepara Ukyo-san me gusta mucho"-

 _Eso es verdad._

 _Por eso siempre le pido que me clases sobre lo que sabe preparar._

 _Ukyo-san estaba muy sorprendido, al igual que la ocasión anterior cuando lo salude._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ya veo… ¿te parece hacer Sopa de Miso? Recuerdo que la primera vez me pediste que te enseñara hacerla de la manera en que yo lo hago… parece que esta es una buena ocasión para enseñarte, ¿te parece?"-

 **Ema:** -"Por supuesto"-

 _En el sueño de Ukyo-san me hacía sentir algo extraño… como si Ukyo-san llenará un vacio en mi interior… al ver su sueño, siento como si también deseara que sucediera esto…_

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Hemos terminado!... ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco para saber si quedo bien?"- _***Toma una cuchara con un poco de la sopa y se la da a Ema***_

 **Ema:** -"Esta bien"- _***Abre la boca y lo prueba***_

 **Ema:** -"¡Quedo muy bien!"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Me alegro, has aprendido a hacer Sopa de Miso al estilo secado "bonito"- _**(No me refiero a que la sopa este bonito… así se le llama).**_

 **Ema:** -"No es tan complicado como parece"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No lo es, pero si sigues la técnica que te enseñe, cada vez te será más fácil hacerlo"-

 **Ema:** -"Gracias Ukyo-san por enseñarme"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Al contrario, gracias a ti por ayudarme siempre en la cocina"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Me di cuenta que el sueño había durado demasiado; quería que este sueño todavía no terminara._

 _Ukyo-san se acerco a mi rostro y poso sus labios en mi frente…. desde el fondo sentía que Ukyo-san me amaba, y ese sentimiento, lo descubrí gracias a este sueño._

 **Ukyo:** -"Te amo"-

 _El sueño de Ukyo termino ahí… al despertar, note que ya había amanecido, así que debía levantarme para ayudar en el desayuno._

 _Al llegar, Ukyo-san ya estaba en la cocina preparándose para hacer el desayuno…_

 _Me acerque a Ukyo-san y lo salude._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san… ¿podemos hacer Sopa de Miso para desayunar?"-

 _Ukyo-san solo sonrío._

 **Ukyo:** -"Por supuesto"-

 _ **-Todas las personas tenemos sueños-**_

 _ **-Ya dependerá de la persona seguirlos o no-**_

 _ **-"¿Sabes cuál es mi gran sueño?"-**_

 _ **-"Es que tú siempre estés aquí"-**_

 _ **-"¿Harás mi sueño realidad?"-**_

 _ **-Y cuando se cumpla tu deseo-**_

 _ **-Lo único que podrás decirle a esa persona es un simple…-**_

 _ **-"Gracias"-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina la segunda parte de la última situación.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **¡Y con esta situación hemos terminado con todas las situaciones!**

 **Realmente agradezco que hayan leído todas las situaciones y que hayan sido de su agrado…**

 **¿Cuál situación les gusto más?**

 **Pueden comentarlo, me gustaría saber cual fue más de su agrado.**

 **¿Raru hizo a propósito el sueño de Ukyo más lindo que el de los demás para que se quedara a su lado?**

 **Eso nunca lo sabremos… (?)**

 **¡Nos vemos en mis otras historias!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
